Baby Alya
by RhiannonRadcliffe
Summary: Life after Voldemort, Draco's husband is expecting their fourth child. One-Shot. HP/DM. My first ever Fanfiction :)


"Harry, I'm home!"

Draco walked through the door of the country cottage he had shared with his husband of 15 years after a long day at work as an Obliviator for the Ministry. They had moved into this house as soon as they were married, two years after the final battle, and had lived here ever since. Harry had fallen in love with the quaint cottage at first sight; they hadn't even been looking for a house, but had stumbled across it during a long walk they had taken whilst staying at the Burrow in the summer following the final defeat of Voldemort. So, with part of the large sum of money they had accumulated from their parents, they finalised the legal agreements and it was signed over to them by Christmas of 1997. Granted, it needed a lot of work, but with Harry tending to it at every opportunity it was soon in ample condition for them to inhabit when they were ready. The house seemed to be of average size to an outsider, two storeys, built with limestone and a thatched roof but once inside it's easy to tell its been magically expanded to fit in a playroom, a more formal reception room and three additional bedrooms.

"Papa!" came a squeal from down the hallway, a young girl of five running towards him as he bent down and opened his arms to accept the embrace of his middle child and only daughter. Draco had three children with his husband, soon to be four judging by the largely rounded stomach of the petite man waddling his way. Draco loved his children, watching them grow and learn made him teary eyed, remembering when they were once small dots on the ultrasound and tiny new born babies, seeing how they'd developed filled him with pride. Altair James was born on the 18th January 2005, Eliza Lily on the 12th of March 2009 and Noah Sirius on the 22nd of September 2012, the best days of his life along with the day he finally married Harry. Draco picked Eliza up and walked to hug the love of his life.

"Good day at work?" Harry asked with a wide grin on his angelic face, flour in his messy mop of hair and all down his robes- he'd been baking again.

"Average." He replied whilst inhaling the scent of his husband.

"You always say that." Harry huffed.

"Where are Altair and Noah?" Draco asked curiously as he withdrew from the embrace, quickly noting the absence of the loud mouth nine year old mini clone of himself, but with Harrys striking emerald eyes and the adorable toddling two year old with Harry's messy fluff of hair and his silver blue eyes. Eliza also had Harry's jet black hair, but it lay in silky long waves right down to her waist that they both couldn't bear to cut, Eliza mainly had Malfoy features; high cheekbones, pointed chin and straight nose but she also gained the cute dimples and cupid bow lips of Harry's and, like her elder brother, eyes of a gorgeous emerald green. She was sure to be a stunner when she was older.

"Altair is still at the Burrow, he stayed a while longer because Ron and Georgina were over with Hugo and Lucy. Noah is asleep in his room; he was a bit under the weather."

"What's up with him?" Draco asked, concern evident in his tone whilst he shifted Eliza in his arms.

"I think he's just got a cold, he hasn't got a fever, only a bunged up nose and a bad cough. Nothing a kid's pepper-up won't put right." He reassured.

Noah had always had a weak immune system, something that constantly worried Draco. He was born prematurely at 27 weeks weighing only 1lb 9oz; it was lucky wizards are much more advanced than muggles so he had a greater chance of living without any permanent damage; however he still had to stay in St Mungo's for an agonizing couple of months. Ever since then Draco had always been over-protective of his little Noah, something he couldn't help when he thought of the pain and uncertainty they had endured during that tough time. Premature births were very common in male pregnancies due to the fragile nature of temporary womb created by the body, they had expected Harry not to carry to term; Altair was born at 32 weeks and Eliza at 34 weeks. Harry was now in his 30th week with their fourth child, Draco hoped he could last at least another month just to be on the safe side.

"I'll go give him a kiss goodnight in a minute. How's our smallest little munchkin today then? Is your back still giving you problems?"

"He/She is playing havoc with my bladder again, my back is not as bad as it was yesterday, the healer told me to keep off my feet but it's hard to do when chasing around after these three little nightmares, how am I going to cope when there is four of them to keep an eye on? I don't have four eyes!" Harry complained light-heartedly, however Draco could tell he didn't mind really, his children meant the world to him and he'd do anything for them.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "have you thought about any of those names I suggested? I like the name Leo, but I'm almost positive its going to be a girl, hmm...what about Leola?

"We are not calling any child of ours Leola! Or Leo for that matter!"

* * *

Three weeks later, Draco was jogging through the halls of St Mungo's carrying a rather uncomfortable Harry in his arms. Harry was in labour, he had been having small contraction pains since last night, but wanted to wait until the morning to go to St Mungo's. They had just dropped the children off at the Burrow and were on their way to the wizarding hospital when Harrys waters had broken and the contractions started to increase in frequency and intensity.

**_The Daily Prophet_**__

**_Birth Announcement_**

Baby Alya Molly Malfoy was born at 11.27 am on the 6th October 2014, weighing 4lb 5oz to her parents Harry Potter-Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. She joins her three elder sibling; Altair (9), Eliza (5) and Noah (2). The Malfoy family are ecstatic at their new arrival but readers are urged to respect their privacy and let them be surrounded by friends and family at this joyous time. Any well-wishers can send their cards, flowers and presents to:

Harry Potter Fan Mail

Granger Management Ltd.

Office 32

27 Diagon Alley

United Kingdom


End file.
